


直播后记

by boli_hh



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh





	直播后记

厉旭的电话打进来的时候李东海刚刚尖叫着射出来，粘稠的白浊沾了两个人一身，李赫宰咬住他的嘴唇紧跟着在他体内射出。连口气都没喘李赫宰随手拿过电话接通，这个时间段打进来的都是通讯录里的人，八成又是找他们出来打游戏。  
“灵九啊…”

听到那句对观众朋友们打招呼的时候李赫宰才反应过来这是直播，转念又觉得这是老套的成员半夜打电话来捉弄人的戏码。李赫宰本来条件反射要撑起身子，手臂一松又懒懒的趴回李东海身上，有一搭没一搭的听电话，顺便咬一口脸前的肉体，在那布满痕迹的胸膛上又添上几道。  
李东海趁着他越来越认真的讲话偷偷摸摸地抓着他的臀瓣捏一捏，见人没什么反应撑开臀缝戳了戳。李赫宰一激灵夹紧屁股，一手拿着电话撑起手臂，咬了下使坏小孩的鼻尖，李东海嘻嘻哈哈的装看不见，变本加厉去撩拔人玩，手指尖从股间划过轻轻抓着囊袋揉捏。  
他瞧见李赫宰下颌的肌肉来回变化像是咬紧牙关在忍耐什么，眯着眼睛凑过去亲亲耳朵。刚做完沙哑的嗓音更暧昧些，手掌贴着人的身体来回抚摸。他咬着李赫宰的耳朵轻轻呼气，用气音故意学着平时在床上的音调。

“好哥哥…”

“赫吖…？”

“哥哥我爱你..”

“我比手机好玩吗？”

 

……  
…………

等到李东海反应过来要跑的时候已经晚了，李赫宰挂断电话直接静音扔到一边，长臂一捞把人摁到身下压住“想去哪？跟手机抢充电器？”

李东海环住他的脖子吃吃地笑，主动分开腿夹住腰李赫宰的腰，小腹收紧上下蹭了蹭“那你要给我充电吗？”

“小坏蛋刚刚是直播。”

“直播就直播…”李东海咬着下唇笑开，仰起头接住人落下来的吻，汗湿的身体紧贴在一起本来降下温度的房间瞬间又升回去。只开了床头灯的房间昏暗又暧昧，暖黄色的光在李赫宰身上像披了层雾蒙蒙的光环滤镜，看起来更让人心动。  
他撑起身子把用过的安全套摘下来，李东海跟着起床把他扑倒在床尾，抓着半硬的分身套弄几下含进嘴里。灵巧的舌头绕着柱身止不住地打转，精细地舔过每一处，含到根部的时候鼻尖碰到人小腹，浓密的阴毛蹭的脸颊痒痒的。李赫宰撑起身子加重喘息声，他很喜欢李东海为他服务，脸颊红红的小嘴里含着他的性器眼泪汪汪实在让人怜爱。  
像是知道他所想，李东海抬起眼睛委屈的看他一样，被摸了摸头才乖乖继续。小手环成个圈抓着性器上下套弄，嘴唇用力裹住龟头吸吮舔弄，舌尖抵着马眼不住地挑拨。他快速撸动几下突然松开手，张大嘴巴直接吞到根部，让人顶进他喉咙。

“嘶…嗯.....”李赫宰没料想到他会这么直接，皱着眉一副难耐表情。  
李东海更得意了，卖力的嗦着嘴中的性器吞吐起来。两颊用力吸吮柱身，舌头灵活的围着性器转圈飞舞。他瞄了眼人的表情托起沉甸甸的囊袋在手中，手指轻轻逗弄囊袋，指尖在上面滑动着挑逗。  
李赫宰支起身捏捏他的后颈示意可以了，像捏着小猫一样，李东海也配合他乖乖顺着力度爬上去，撑着小腹坐到李赫宰胯上轻轻蹭了蹭，性器垂在李赫宰肚皮上，连着顶端馋出的清液也蹭在上面。

“…我有奖励吗？”

“有，它馋了。”李赫宰指腹碰了碰他臀缝，不久前刚被使用过的后穴湿软着还没闭合，被李赫宰随便碰了碰就收缩着想把侵入的手指吞进去。  
李东海趴下身子把后穴露给他，乖巧地卧在李赫宰胸膛，小口小口咬着下颌的骨头“不戴套好不好…”

“不要它，只想要你。”

“嗯…”李赫宰蹭蹭他亲亲额头，手上加快动作插进后穴抽插，两指并拢在穴内搅弄几下抽出。他抱着李东海翻过身，捞过地上的润滑剂从空中淋到下身，那些粘稠的透明液体顺着躯体向下流淌，划过会阴流到穴口。  
李东海整个人被对折，下身完全露在李赫宰面前一览无余，润滑剂堆积在穴口痒痒的，后穴收缩张弛几下吞进几滴液体，凉凉的。

“快点..”

“心急吃不了热豆腐，宝贝儿~”李赫宰把那些液体匀开，把多余的润滑剂抹到柱身上，仔细地确保不会伤到人。  
李东海冲他伸手“是吃不了热豆腐，但是能吃这个。”

李赫宰往他腰下塞了个枕头，又握住那只手顺势贴近，胳膊肘撑在李东海头侧另一手握着性器顶了顶后穴，缓慢送进去。李东海反应极大夹紧穴口咬着头部不放，那里好像不受他控制，急迫的想要肉棒插进，巴不得时时刻刻都待在一起才好。

“疼不疼？”李赫宰贴着他的嘴唇小声询问，得到否定的答案放心抽出手环住李东海的头搂紧，弓起腰缓慢地整根埋入。甬道被硕大性器一点点顶开，肠肉叫嚣着兴奋从四面八方涌来裹住侵入的物什，李赫宰额头浮起层薄汗，胡乱亲着身下人的脖颈。  
被一寸寸占有的感觉绵长又舒服，体内深处的空虚被逐渐填满，直到最终完全契合时他几乎快要尖叫出声，精神和肉体双重快感让他眼前阵阵发黑，手脚缠得人紧紧的。李赫宰低下头吻住他的嘴唇辗转发侧研磨，舌头钻进口腔里舔过敏感的上颚肆意搅弄，身下缓慢抽插几下突然加快速度。  
李东海所有的叫声全被堵在唇齿间，人压着他的唇瓣反复碾压舔弄，在口腔内搅动的舌头吻的他快喘不过气，缩在李赫宰怀里发出可怜兮兮的呜呜的声音。他这可怜的声音没勾起人的同情反而让李赫宰更兴奋了，胳膊肘撑在两侧加快速度，腰部像上了马达一样抽插顶弄。  
穴口的褶皱被进出的性器撑平后薄薄的泛白，洞口有些堆积的润滑剂液体糊着，李赫宰整根顶进的时候那些液体蹭到体毛上。他终于舍得放开被吻得有些红肿的唇，重重地亲了亲手臂环过李东海的腰把人抱起来，坐起来以后姿势变化那根似乎进的更深了，李东海大腿打着哆嗦撑住李赫宰的肩膀才勉强维持住重心，已经染上哭腔的声音满是哀求。

“赫我不要…我跪不住…”

“做得好才有奖励呢我们东海呀，要做得好才行呢。”李赫宰干脆松开手曲起腿向上撞，他是卯足了劲故意的加重力度，几乎快把身上的人顶得弹起来，手指扣紧肩膀陷进皮肉之中。  
他最知道李东海喜欢什么，连床上喜欢什么他也一清二楚。跟随着下沉的惯性坐下来体内的性器进得更深，快速地撞开收缩的肠壁顶进深处，龟头正正好好撞在敏感点上，李东海猛地拔高了音调，前端跟着溢出些清液。

“自己动，自己动海海。”

李东海呜咽几声收了收腿，扶着李赫宰的肩膀上下起伏，他缓慢移动几下找到重心便加快速度，腰腹灵活的变换角度。李赫宰叼着乳尖吸吮，舌尖绕着乳晕画圈含糊不清地鼓励“对宝贝儿，再快点..”

“嗯不行…太深了…”李东海轻蹙着眉，起伏得愈发的欢了，熟悉的快感逐渐从后穴那一点扩散开，顺着脊柱一节节攀升。他开始不满足于次，伴随着每次的抽插带来的是更多的空虚瘙痒，只能无助的加重力道提起上身再狠狠地坐下去，小腹跟着节奏收紧，肌肉绷得紧紧的十分好看。  
李赫宰配合他的节奏向上顶弄，在他向下坐的时候用力挺胯，两下相合撞到一起。李东海喘息的声音都被撞的抖了一下，人胸膛和脖子红成一片温度烫的惊人，他撑着李赫宰的肩上下起伏，一脸难耐的微张着唇，粉嫩小舌偶尔伸出来划过上唇，李赫宰看着心痒忍不住塞进手指搅弄，两根手指夹着舌头挑逗又松开它在嘴中跟着下身的顶弄进出。

“呃不……啊我不行、嗯……”

“轻点我想射……唔..”

李东海空出只手握着自己的前段飞速套弄，润滑剂弄在柱身上滑滑的握不住，李东海只能握得更紧些，跟着自己的节奏一起套弄。他半阖着眼脸颊红的快滴出血，快感已经完全侵蚀大脑，他只能想到再快点。两人汗涔涔的身体相连着，交合处的皮肤被拍红不断有黏腻的水声传来，暧昧的声音混在粗重的喘息声中将这屋里的温度推得更高些，李东海只觉得自己快要烧起来沉没在欲海之中。

“嗯赫…我不行我想射……呜想射…”  
李东海发出自己都觉得陌生的尖叫声，疯狂的前后晃动腰胯，性器顶端已经通红的蓄势待发，他低下头盯着自己快速套弄，喘息的间隙小声地说着帮帮我。李赫宰会意的握住他的手一起撸动，手臂上的青筋凸起。  
李东海胡乱蹭着李赫宰的脸侧舔咬，喘息声中夹杂着几声闷哼，腰部摆动的更快了，跟随着欲望的本能加大幅度。高潮的快感像是什么尖锐的东西剪断脑中的那根弦，李东海一瞬间被完全掌握，弓起腰向前猛地挺胯，那些液体蹭在李赫宰小腹，有些射的远的零星粘在下巴上。

“舔干净。”  
李赫宰抬起头把下巴露给人，李东海乖乖搂住他的脖子亲了亲舔走那些液体，喉结上下滚动一下吞下去。他做完这些挂着眼泪露出个乖巧的笑容，蹭蹭李赫宰的脸撒娇。

“好舒服哦…”

“还会有更舒服的…”  
李赫宰托着人站起身，双手穿过膝弯环住腰腾空把他抱在身前，李东海整个人挂在他身上，唯有相连的下身是着力点。他把人往上托了托开始大力的撞击，脊背的肌肉跟着律动的节奏变换，紧盯着李东海不放，那眼神极具侵略性恨不能生吞了人。  
刚高潮后敏感的后穴还没能褪下上一波的快感就迎来了下一次，李赫宰故意整根抽出只留着头部抵在洞口，浅浅的抽插几下后手臂掐着人向自己的方向迎来同时向前顶胯，肉棒开拓疆土般一冲到底，直直地插进深处再抽出。  
如此反复几下李东海受不住了，眼泪流了满脸左右疯狂摆头求饶，眼泪汪汪的求饶。李赫宰看到了只轻柔吻走他的泪，下身的动作只重不轻继续整根抽出再整个插进。待到李东海再也受不了指甲扣着李赫宰的肩膀尖叫的时候又突然换了节奏，九浅一深的撞得人说不出话，那些求饶的话到了嘴边被一一撞碎成破碎的单音节。

“不、呃！…嗯轻……”

李赫宰转过身把李东海放到床边，合拢他双腿到身前抱住，单腿踩着床加快动作。双腿并在一起后甬道变得更紧致些，差点夹得李赫宰直接射出来，他咬着牙忍了又忍才忍住想射的 欲望。  
“我想抱你..”李东海冲他伸出手，李赫宰抓住他的手十指扣住，失去禁锢的双腿分开到两边打开，被肏得酸软早已不受自己控制。  
李赫宰俯下身把他固定在自己怀里，一手十指扣着摁在头侧，凑到他耳边带着粗喘说些让他脸红的话，还嫌不够去舔他的耳朵，舌头钻进耳洞里模仿性交顶弄几下。他大力去肏弄，囊袋跟着他的节奏重重拍打穴口周围，一股奇异的感觉传来，李东海下身又颤颤巍巍的站起来，来回拍打小腹。

李赫宰速度越来越快，那些一阵阵传上来的快感就像海浪一样不断拍打，冲击李东海仅存的那点理智，如同一艘即将翻没的船只一样逐渐沉沦。他失神地望着自己上方的人，他总是最喜欢这种时候，好像整个世界都化成李赫宰怀里这一寸天地。李赫宰额角鼓起的血管和滴落到他脸上的汗水就像催情的烟雾在他眼前炸开，李东海兴奋得眼角溢出些眼泪，顺着脸庞滑下去被人抹走。  
他在李赫宰身上来回游走抚摸，痴迷地盯着人。

“射里面，都射给我..”

李赫宰俯下身亲亲他，轻笑着咬了咬鼻尖加快速度律动。他快要到极限了，收紧手臂把李东海紧紧压住，嘴唇堵住他的唇瓣亲吻，身下越来越快，抓着李东海的手有些失了力道。他伏在人身上连着顶弄数十下重重地撞进深处，将精液尽数浇灌在肠道之中。  
他射完也不愿意离开，缓慢进出几下埋在李东海体内不肯离开。身下人被他最后那几下撞得疯狂收紧后穴，从嗓子里挤出两声呻吟似是快要到高潮，李赫宰喘匀气蹭蹭他抓着柱身套弄起来。  
他一边帮李东海一边跪起身，一手插进后穴中搅弄，沾着缓缓流出的精液快速抽动手臂。拇指时不时地擦过敏感的头部，指甲轻轻剐蹭。李赫宰俯下身子含住他，两腮用力吸吮马眼，舌头不断挑拨柱身绕着转圈舔弄。

“我要到了…嗯、再快点，赫………”

李东海突然慌忙坐起身子推开他肩膀“不行我要射了，你起来…”  
李赫宰恍如未闻继续吞吐口中的性器，放任人不自觉地顶进他喉咙深处，呛得眼泪充满眼眶。李东海手指插进他发间抓弄几下向上挺了挺胯，稀薄的精液射在他嘴里，李赫宰猝不及防地被呛得咳嗽几声，吐出嘴里的性器。

“难不难受？”李东海捧着他的脸亲了亲，又吻住唇瓣加深。  
李赫宰摇摇头，托着他的头两人一起倒回床上，李东海翻过身趴到他身上，高潮过后脸上的红晕还没散去，突然想到什么喘着气笑开。

“你说电台能听到我的声音吗？”

“什么？”

“我是说，你说他们能听出我们做什么了吗？”李赫宰拿过旁边的毯子盖在两人身上，听到他的话笑了，捏捏他鼻尖。

“你现在想起来问这个了？万一被听到了咱们就等着跑吧。”

“好呀，那我们去个能结婚的地方，然后开个农场！”

“算了吧，我养你就行了还养农场。”李赫宰咬着他嘴唇含含糊糊地反驳，屋内再就没什么声音，细听只有些暧昧的窸窸窣窣的小动静而已。

 

下播的厉旭：nmd，为什么？？？

FIN.  
By：玻璃


End file.
